Matriarch
by Sanzi
Summary: Oneshot written for humanbeldot's 26 OTP challenge, T/N fluff that shouldn't be taken too seriously.


**Written for humanbeldot's alphabetical OTP challenge, letter 'M'**

**Title: Matriarch**

**Pairing: Trinity/ Neo**

**Setting: The dock, during Neo's first visit in Zion.**

**WARNING: Written for fun. This one ignores several laws of physics (most prominently the one saying Trinity wouldn't act this way), but if I post it under Humor it might be forgiven and I won't go to Fandom Hell...hopefully. Inspired by a picture my friend drew of her fave game heroine carrying her boyfriend on her shoulder, and my all- time favourite book, **_**Daughters of Egalia. **_**Dedicated to my favourite moviegirl.**_**  
**_

**Matriarch**

''Wait! I can carry those, they look too heavy for you.''

''Neo, I assure you- it's not too heavy for me.''

''Are you certain?''

Trinity contemplated him a few moments, one well-shaped dark eyebrow cocked in thought. Then she dropped the many bags from her hands and used one finger to beckon him closer.

He took a step towards her, already reaching out to grab the dropped items, but Trinity had a surprise in store for him. With skill that could've made a wrestler envious, she leant forward to put an arm around his waist and lift him off his feet. Neo's eyes bulged in surprise as he unexpectedly was hoisted across Trinity's shoulder like a ragdoll, with her left hand planted against his back and the other behind his knees in a fireman's carry. His first reaction was nothing but predictable:

''Put me down!''

Changing her stance quickly to regain balance and avoid dropping her burden, Trinity stood up, drew a deep breath and took a few strenuous but determined steps toward the gangway, not responding to his request. Neo realized what she was trying to do.

''Trinity! You're not going to carry me like this, you'll hurt yourself!'' He figured there must be a good amount of wiry arm strength inside her loose sleeves, yet he tried to convince her to put him down for the sake of safety.

''Stay calm, I've done this before!'' she assured him between heavy panting, ''I used to do this to the guys in the Zion academy when they bothered the girls too much!'' She uppered her walking pace to quick, powerful steps to keep herself from falling beneath his weight and focused on the ship exit. Neo held on to the back of her shirt for dear life, hardly calmed by the anecdote.

Morpheus stood outside the ship waiting for Neo and Trinity to come help him carry the litter Tank was resting on. He really wished they'd show up soon and save him from Jason Locke's interrogation- the commander had attacked him with questions and insinuations about his competence as captain the moment he entered the dock, and for every passing minute it grew harder to retain his good Homecoming mood. Tank couldn't do much in his recent state to save his captain, either- sadly, it also seemed they wouldn't be able to save the operator in time.

After a minute or two he thought he could hear their voices from inside the ship, accompanied by heavy footsteps. They were talking loudly, shouting nearly, and certain fragments of their speech stood out clearer than other.

''_Let go of me!'' _

''_Stop fighting or you'll get hurt!''_

He didn't deny a sigh of disappointment from escaping him- when it finally seemed like both of them had found someone to love, it now sounded like they were about to break up after merely a week. Locke interrupted himself in the middle of a question, turning to find the source of the tumult.

The sight that met them was not what they had been expecting, though. As Trinity emerged on the gangway, the heavy footsteps got their explanation- who wouldn't walk loudly if they carried their to be-spouse on their shoulders? Neo seemed more amused than angry though as she finally put him down by the base of the gangway, which led Locke to ask himself if the young man even could spell the word 'dignity'.

Tank tiredly lifted his head to look at the scene before them. Nodding resignedly, he turned his head toward Locke.

''It's a tradition'' he explained in a voice so solemn it was impossible for the commander to tell if he was joking or not,'' We always carry the rookie across the threshold.''

* * *

**Well, if you survived this without turning blind at the same time you deserve a medal. And great thanks to those who reviewed my last story, as always very appreciated. :-)**


End file.
